


Coffee To Monocle

by NightStarry1412



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Heartwarming, Identity Reveal, M/M, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStarry1412/pseuds/NightStarry1412
Summary: That hit on the head Aoko gave him really gave Kaito a concussion huh? How could he not realize who was Kudou Shinichi when he spilled coffee on the said detective? Now Kaito was waiting in Shinichi’s house with his identity spilled. Kaito did not like this one bit.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 237





	Coffee To Monocle

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Kaishin/Shinkai. Got the idea from a dream I had. I hope you will like it. I do not own any of the characters. This is just a fan fiction.

  
“ Ack! ”

Shinichi managed a yelp before falling on his butt with a loud thud, his coffee spilling all over him.

“ Opps, I'm sorry. Are you okay? ”

His assaulter extended a hand towards him. Grabbing the other guy’s hand, Shinichi looked up to find a pair of dazzling indigo coloured eyes.

Eyes just like Kaitou Kid’s.

 _Weird_. Not everyone’s eyes are indigo. The only person with indigo eyes that he knew would be Kaitou Kid. Could the guy be Kid? Or is he just over thinking it?

“ Erm, hello? ” The indigo-eyed teen waved his hand in front of him. _Even his voice sounds similar._ Shinichi snapped out of his thoughts.

“ I'm okay. ” Shinichi grabbed his hand and let him pull him up.

His shirt was now covered with brown coffee stains. Great. Now his shirt's ruined and he seriously needed a change of clothing.

“ Look, I'm really sorry about that. Let me buy you a new drink. ” The indigo-eyed teen smiled apologically. _He's also a gentleman._

“ Sure, thanks.” Although it wasn't necessary, Shinichi accepted his offer. He wasn't going to let this chance go. Shinichi eyed him from head to toe. _Similar built, similar voice, similar eyes._

“ I'm Kudou Shinichi, and you are? ”

“ Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire, at your service. ” Kaito smiled and bowed. _And he's also a magician, like Kid._ There's too many similarities.  
  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

There was something off about the Shinichi guy, Kaito could feel it.

 _Kudou Shinichi._ He knew he heard that name before but he just couldn't remember where. That knock to the head Aoko gave him really gave him a concussion huh?

Kaito cursed his luck while ordering a new drink for Shinichi and in a matter of minutes, Shinichi got a new cup of coffee to go.

“ Care to walk with me? ” Shinichi asked Kaito with a smirk and headed out the door before Kaito could respond.

Kaito was very puzzled. He just came out for a drink and now he had to accompany this guy for a walk. Well, he _could_ deny Shinichi’s offer, but that would be very ungentleman-like of him. He _is_ a gentleman thief after all.

And so, Kaito followed Shinichi out of the café. They walked side by side in silence until Kaito couldn't stand it anymore. Why did Shinichi invited him for a walk if he didn't want to converse with him?!

“ So, Kudo-san. Where— ”

“ Where are we going? You'll see. ” Shinichi cut him off instantly.

“ Erm, do we know each other ? Because I don't like the idea of following strangers to strange places. ” Kaito wanted to bail now.

“ Strangers? I'm hurt that you think that we're strangers, Kid. ” Shinichi gave him a cold eyed stare.

Kaito froze in his tracks. _How did he know his identity?_ This wasn't possible. He didn't do anything Kid-like today. Heck, he didn't even give Shinichi a rose like he used to to everyone else. _So_ _how did Shinichi know he's Kid._

“ Y-You must be mistaken... ” Kaito tried to keep his poker face intact. He was wracking his brain to find some excuse when Shinichi suddenly pulled him in for a hug. _Huh?_

“ Idiot thief. It's me, Conan. ” Tantei-kun? Kid _had_ suspected that Tantei-kun was too smart for his age but he _never_ thought Tantei-kun was actually Kudou Shinichi.

 _Kudou Shinichi._ Now Kaito knew why that name felt so familiar to him. High School Detective Kudou Shinichi, also known as the Detective of the East or Heisei Holmes is one of the best detectives in Japan.

Kudou Shinichi then disappeared a few years ago, and at the same time Edogawa Conan appeared, filling his space.

“ So did you really not consider us friends? After all these time? ” Shinichi pouted. Wait, did Tantei-kun just _pouted_?

“ O-Of course we're friends! ” Kaito shouted that part so loud that now everyone was looking at their direction.

“ Great, now let's go. ” Shinichi immediately continued to drag Kaito with him.

“ Tantei-kun— ” Kaito whined behind him.

“ Just shut up for a while and come with me. ” Shinichi literally dragged Kaito with him. They finally arrived at the Kudo manor. Shinichi opened the front door and pulled Kaito in.

Truth to be told, Kaito didn't like this one bit. He, Kaitou Kid, an internationally wanted criminal, was in a detective's house. Kaito had the right to be absolutely freaking out right now.

“ Stay here. I'll be back in a sec. ” Shinichi was about to leave the living room when he doubled back.

“ Promise me you won't leave? ” Shinichi nearly pleaded. Kaito couldn't say no to those puppy eyes. Kaito nodded.

A few minutes later, Shinichi came back with a small box. He handed the box to Kaito. The box was white in colour and tied with a blue ribbon.

“ Go on, open it. ” Shinichi urged Kaito. Kaito opened the box. A monocle was lying inside. It was custom made, a pair of glasses and a poker card was carved into the sides. It was stunningly beautiful.

“ I wanted to thank you for protecting me from that bullet at the last heist. You took the bullet for me and saved my life. ” Shinichi explained to Kaito.

“ You don't know what this cost me. I had to think of what to give you. Then I had to think of the design for it. Then I had to— ” Shinichi’s rambling was cut short as tears started falling from Kid’s eyes.

“ Thank you, Meitantei. This means a lot to me. ” Kid smiled warmingly, ignoring his shattered poker face. This was the best gift he had ever received as Kaitou Kid.

_This was the symbol of the everlasting friendship between a theif and a detective._

Kudou Shinichi was definitely Kid’s favourite detective ever.  
  
  



End file.
